Love Story at School
by Shihabara Yuu
Summary: "Hukumannya... Kalian harus selalu bersama sama sepanjang minggu. Di kelas, jam istirahat, ekskul, dan lain lain. Kecuali ke toilet." Kata kakashi dengan tenang.   Don't like, Don't read


Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruto

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Ini adalah Fic pertama saya

Dan jelas sekali, banyak kesalahan disini

Karena itu, saya mohon bantuannya

**-Igarashi Tora-**

**Present: Love Story at School  
**

Chapter 1: the begining

**Sasuke Uchiha**.

Nama itu sudah dikenal di KHS –Konoha High School-. Semua muridnya mengenal nama itu. Sasuke Uchiha. Anak ini, yang lahir dari keluarga Uchiha, tampan, kaya, dan jenius. Jika mendengar deskripsi itu, kalian mungkin akan menyangka anak ini adalah anak emas yang disayangi guru, alim, dan lain lain. Namun jika kalian menilainya seperti itu, kalian salah. Salah besar. Sasuke Uchiha adalah anak yang bisa dibilang, sangat berandalan. Bingung? Yah, jelas saja kalian bingung. KHS kan sekolah paling elit di konoha, seleksi masuknya sangat ketat, lalu kenapa anak seperti Sasuke –yang berandalan- bisa masuk ke sana? Jawabannya jelas. Dia kaya. Dia tampan –gak ngaruh sih-. Dia pintar –tepatnya jenius- dan jangan lupa, satu poin penting, Shisui Uchiha, paman sasuke, adalah pemilik KHS. Jadi jelas saja, sasuke dapat masuk dengan mudah. Lagipula, meskipun dia disebut sangat berandalan, itu hanya untuk standar KHS. Toh dia tidak sampai seperti berandalan dari sekolah lain, yang merokok, memakai narkoba dan lain lain. Lagi pula, sekalipun dia sampai melakukan hal hal itu juga, dia tidak akan dikeluarkan. Pamannya adalah pemilik sekolah itu, ingat? Sasuke, sekalipun dia tidak menyimak guru dan malah membuat keributan di kelas, nilai-nilainya toh tetap bagus, jadi, apa yang bisa dilakukan guru- guru itu?

.

.

Siang yang cerah

KHS, 13.00

.

.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" terdengar suara **Naruto Uzumaki**, ketua OSIS KHS berteriak "KE RUANG OSIS SAAT INI JUGA!"

Apa yang dapat membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang terkenal selalu sabar itu, berteriak sampai demikian?

Ternyata… Sasuke tertangkap basah sedang menghajar segerombolan anak, **sendirian**. Dan Naruto yang sedang berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor sekolah, tidak sengaja menangkap adegan Sasuke sedang menghajar segerombolan anak di kelas yang sedang kosong. Naruto sendiri heran, betapa pun sasuke disebut berandalan, biasanya tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Atau mungkin sebenarnya Sasuke sering seperti ini, hanya saja tidak pernah ada yang berani mengadu pada Naruto? Ah, peduli amat. Yang jelas dia harus segera menangani hal yang sekarang terjadi di depan matanya ini! Lagi pula, apa yang sudah diperbuat Sasuke benar benar sudah kelewatan! Karena itulah, dia sampai membentak Sasuke seperti itu. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya heran, kenapa dia bisa sampai mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu. Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja.

.

.

KHS, 13.09

Ruang OSIS

.

.

"Tunggu dan duduk disini Sasuke. Aku akan memanggil Kakashi sensei (yang merupakan guru BK)" kata Naruto

"Hn. Terserah" jawab Sasuke

Dan Naruto memanggil Kakashi…

"Kita berjumpa untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke" Kata Kakashi dengan tenang begitu dia sampai di ruang OSIS.

"Apa katamulah, kepala perak." jawab Sasuke.

"Jaga mulutmu, Sasuke! Panggil dia sensei!" kata Naruto marah

"Tutup mulutmu, kepala duren."

.

.

"Jadi kelihatannya Sasuke membuat keributan lagi ya, Naruto?" kata Kakashi santai

"Bukan kelihatannya, sensei. Dia memang membuat keributan lagi." Kata Naruto kesal sambil memberi penekanan pada kata lagi.

"Haha.. yang jelas aku harus memberinya hukuman yang cukup berat kan Naruto..?" kata Kakashi sambil melirik Sasuke

"Tentu saja, sensei!" jawab Naruto

Sementara itu, yang dibicarakan malah tampak tak peduli.

"Berisik sekali kalian. Jangan bertele-tele. Cepat katakana hukumannya, Kakashi." Kata Sasuke

Naruto, meskipun tampak tak setuju dengan Sasuke yang memanggil Kakashi tanpa sebutan 'sensei' sekalipun terlihat ingin tahu.

"Hukumannya... Kalian harus selalu bersama sama sepanjang minggu. Di kelas, jam istirahat, ekskul, dan lain lain. Kecuali ke toilet." Kata kakashi dengan tenang. Seolah tidak memperdulikan apa akibat dari keputusannya.

Hening  
Ruangan itu terisi dengan keheningan. Ruang OSIS yang diisi mereka bertiga itu hening, tepat setelah Kakashi mengatakan hukuman yang tepat untuk sasuke -selalu bersama naruto-

3 detik kemudian...

Naruto menjeritkan kata penolakan yang umum, seperti yang kita ketahui "tidak" sekencang kencangnya. #kenapa hanya naruto yang teriak dan sasuke tidak? kenapa sasuke tidak berteriak? oke, naruto kan telmi, terus sasuke kan selalu cool, jadi gak mungkin teriak.#

"Senseiii!" jerit naruto "Kalau seperti ini sih bukan dia yang dihukum! Tapi aku. AKU!"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya -yang jelas tak bisa dilihat naruto dan sasuke.-

Sasuke diam saja, walaupun dalam hatinya kesal sekali.  
2 alasan kenapa sasuke kesal:  
1. Harus bersama Naruto seminggu penuh. Kalau murid berandal seperti dia jalan bersama naruto, yang notabene merupakan ketua OSIS yang terkenal alim, mau dikemanakan mukanya? Bisa-bisa dia dicampakkan oleh gengnya., itu sih tak seberapa, yang lebih parah lagi, harga dirinya dikemanakan?  
2. Reaksi Naruto. Dia jelas merasa direndahkan! Penolakan yang menurut dia, berlebihan. Bagaimanapun juga, menurut sasuke, dirinya tidak seburuk itu sampai membuat seorang naruto menyerukan penolakan sekuat itu!

Setelah naruto menjeritkan suara hatinya #hayah ,  
ruangan itu kembali hening.  
Akhirnya, karena tak tahan dengan keheningan terus menerus ini, Sasuke buka suara,

"Kakashi," katanya "Dia tak setuju dengan keputusamu. Aku juga tidak setuju, jelas tidak. Ada hukuman lain, kepala perak?" Katanya dengan nada kurang ajar yang biasa.

Naruto mendelik tidak setuju kepada sasuke karena tak setuju dengan cara sasuke berbicara dengan Kakashi.  
Tapi mau apa lagi? Dia toh juga tak setuju dengan keputusan senseinya itu. Jadilah dia hanya bisa memelototi sasuke.

"Tidak!" kata Kakashi tegas. "Menurutku, tidak ada hukuman untuk sasuke yang lebih tepat dari itu, kok."

"Ta..." kata naruto hendak membantah  
"Menurutku" potong kakashi. "Kau dan Sasuke akan cepat akrab."

"Tidak mungkin, bodoh" bantah Sasuke "Beri kami, maksudku aku alasan untuk perkataanmu barusan"

"Ayolah, toh hanya seminggu. Naruto kan bisa mengajarimu 'cara bergaul yang benar' dan Sasuke..." kakashi berhenti sejenak "Sasuke pasti dapat mengajarimu sesuatu, Naruto" lanjut kakashi sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Terserah sensei saja" Kata Naruto pasrah akhirnya

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke sebenarnya masih keberatan. Tapi, apa gunanya melawan, jika kedudukannya sudah berubah jadi dua lawan satu? *dari tadi juga udah dua lawan satu wkwkwk*

Akhirnya, sasuke hanya bisa menjawab "Terserah apa katamulah, Kakashi.."

"Oke," kata kakashi sambil tersenyum puas "Kalian benar benar akan berdua selama seminggu ini" katanya lagi dengan nada yang rasanya terdengar sangat aneh -dan mencurigakan- di telinga naruto dan Sasuke.

Dan dimulailah seminggu penuh siksaan bagi Sasuke -dan naruto-...

ToBeCo

HAII! #digeplak gara gara berisik

Ini adalah fic pertama saya, jadi tak heran kalau banyak kesalahan ^^

Saya mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan yang sudah saya buat disini :D

Saya membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk koreksi atau kritikan, dengan bahasa yang halus, dan dapet dimengerti *Lho?*

So, Review please?

Sign ,

YAXLEY a.k.a Igarashi Tora


End file.
